Saga Side Story: The Disappearance
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: iiiTEMPORARY HIATUS! Another gift from jess0007! Harry disappears and it's up to the Red Dragons to make do without him until he returns. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither jess0007 nor I own anything you recognise from the books.  
  
Once again a wonderful gift from jess0007. This is situated after the Saga3, but before the Saga4. And jess0007 guessed exactly what happened after the Zabini's were rescued. Enjoy!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter 1 .  
  
Harry Potter, leader of the Red Dragons Order, stood in his office pacing. A sense of foreboding had been weighing on his mind for weeks and he felt that soon its reason would be revealed and something terrible would happen. Something that involved him.  
  
This irritated Harry to no end as he greatly enjoyed being the person in the background who was pulling the strings. A part of his Slytherin side Salazar had told him. It had also earned him the names Hunter and Raptor among his enemies.  
  
Sighing, Harry sat down in front of his desk and decided all he could do was to be prepared. 'The Boy Scout motto,' he thought smiling at the memory of Dudley's few weeks as a scout. The fat boy had quickly abandoned the club upon hearing they had to go camping and no electronics were allowed. The smile faded as he remembered what had happened to Dudley; corrupted by Voldemort and now locked away in a muggle madhouse for the rest of his life.  
  
Well, Harry had offered his cousin a way out of Voldemort's grip but he had refused, obsessed with his revenge. Harry turned his thoughts toward things he could change. If something happened to him the others would have to keep the Order running but he could at least give them some help. Draco was his second in command so he could step forward and take over Harry's responsibilities. It would be difficult, that Harry was sure of. Some of the agents still did not fully trust Draco simply because of his last name: Malfoy. But Draco could handle it and the rest of the inner circle would support him.  
  
Harry idly wondered if they realized just how much work he put in as the head of the Order. Probably not, but then he never complained about the load, just put in some extra hours after everyone had gone home or to his or her quarters. Okay, Harry admitted, maybe it was closer to the entire night than a few hours but he had trouble sleeping anyway and he took great pleasure in all of his secret side projects: researching forgotten charms and curses, attempting to locate lost objects of power, and creating things that he found locked deep in the recesses of his mind.  
  
Shaking his head Harry got to work writing instructions for Draco and letters for Draco to give to Harry's own private agents; ones that only he knew. The letters had the agent's code name on the front: ominous titles such as Striker and Slayer. Salazar would shiver if he saw the latter but Harry had instructed Blaise not to harm vampires with the symbol of the Red Dragons Order and she had passed the word on to the Slayer Organization she worked for. A dreamy look formed upon Harry's countenance as he thought of Blaise. They had been dating for just under a year and he still hadn't told anyone.  
  
Harry thought back on his times with the Zabini family fondly. They had become as much his family as the Weasleys since he had helped them escape Voldemort and the Order of the Pheonix. For three years now he had visited them, first just to check up on them since he was their secret keeper but eventually because he enjoyed it. Every December he spent a Merry Christmas with the Zabini's in America then a Happy Christmas with the Order in England. It amused him to no end that no one knew.  
  
After two years Harry had finally worked up the courage to ask Blaise out. He remembered that day vividly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry! It's been too long since you visited." Mr. Zabini greeted him when he apparated into the Zabini household.  
  
"I agree, Mr. Zabini. Where are Blaise and your wife?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr. Zabini rolled his eyes. "Shopping excursion," he said, "They've been gone for over three hours so they should be back soon."  
  
Harry laughed. "Women!" he joked. "Actually I wanted to talk to you privately about something," Harry said turning serious.  
  
Mr. Zabini lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. He knew the young man in front of him ran an enormous resistance force and had any number of interesting things brewing. "Shoot," he said. This time it was Harry who raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," Mr. Zabini said, "these American expressions are starting to grow on me. What I meant was go ahead."  
  
Harry swallowed nervously. "Well, I was wondering about what you would think.... ifIaskedBlaiseout," he stated quickly.  
  
Mr. Zabini just looked Harry for a few seconds trying to decipher what he had said. Harry shifted his weight uneasily, then Mr. Zabini broke into a wide grin. "Merlin, I thought you would never ask her. Blaise is always going on and on about you and how much she wishes you would visit more. Willow tells me they have had several 'girl talks' with you as the subject."  
  
Harry flushed slightly. "So you think she would say yes?" he asked with hope in his voice.   
  
"I know she will." The front door opened and Harry heard Blaise's voice call out to her father that they were home. "Just go do it now," Mr. Zabini urged knowing how elated his daughter would be.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked into the family room where Blaise and her mother were unpacking their purchases the amount of which was rather astounding. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Both raven-haired heads swivelled in his direction before the women launched themselves at him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"It's so good to see you!" they cried.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too. I see you had a lot of fun at the mall." Harry replied wryly examining the heap of bags on the couch. The women just smiled at him. "Blaise could I talk to you for a second?" Harry questioned tentatively.  
  
"Sure," Blaise responded leading him into the living room.  
  
Without preamble Harry began, "I'll understand if you say no, but I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Harry said not looking Blaise in the eye.  
  
She was silent for a few moments and Harry was about to tell her it was alright and he hoped they could still be friends but when he looked up she just stepped closer to him and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
*End flashback*   
  
Shaking off the pleasant memories Harry got to work writing Blaise's orders. She had become one of his secret spies a year and a half ago, mostly doing reconnaissance work. The content of his letter could be summed up in about two sentences: Don't worry about me and just keep an eye on things. Harry put the letter and those for his other operatives in a secret drawer in his desk that would reveal itself to Draco if something happened.  
  
Harry wrote letters to the rest of the inner circle as well basically splitting up some of his easier tasks among them and telling them to help Draco head the Order while he was gone. Draco's letter was the longest and contained details of all the duties he would have to perform if Harry disappeared. The letters were charmed to appear to their recipients if Harry was taken captive or killed.  
  
Sighing, Harry looked at the clock on his wall. He had it made so it showed both the time and the location of everyone in the inner circle. As it was 1:45 in the morning every arrow but his own pointed to 'bed'. Deciding he couldn't sleep Harry resolved to take a short walk. Pulling on his black cloak he stepped out of the headquarters and made his way along the cobbled street.  
  
Deep in thought, Harry almost didn't notice a cloaked man approaching from the shadows. As Harry spun to face the man, the stranger tossed a pebble at him. Most people would have instinctively caught the projectile but Harry had rather a lot of bad experiences with portkeys and figured that the stone was one so he stepped to the right and fell through a strategically placed portal. He had time to yell a single loud expletive before he was gone with a whoosh.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
What a wonderful chapter, eh? Go on, tell jess0007 what you think of it. It'll make her write faster, believe me!  
  
Now, review!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither I nor jess0007 own anything you recognise from the books.  
  
Here's chapter two mates! Come on, read and enjoy!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter 2 .  
  
When Draco awoke he immediately sensed that something was wrong. A sort of heaviness weighed on the air. Getting up he changed into a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater that contrasted perfectly with his pale blonde hair. Deciding that Harry would know what the problem was Draco approached the office with a huge griffin on the door. As he knocked the door simply swung open revealing an empty office.  
  
Confusion swept over Draco. Harry was always the first one up and working at the Order, and the last one to bed for that matter. Thinking that Harry might be sleeping in for once, after all he did deserve it, Draco shrugged and moved out of the office. Walking a few steps to the right brought him to his own office. The dragon on the door roared in greeting and allowed him entrance.  
  
As he strode into his office Draco saw an envelope floating above the centre of his desk. Picking it up he opened it and read:  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
If you have received this letter I am no longer able to run the Red Dragons Order for the time being. I have most probably been kidnapped but if I was killed you will just have to take over the Order indefinitely. Sorry about loading all this on you but you are my second in command.  
  
As I said, I was probably kidnapped which means Voldemort, some interesting torture techniques, attempts to get information on the Order out of me (don't worry that won't happen), and death. Voldemort knows he can't turn me since I am the Lord of the Light so that's out, thank Merlin. Anyway, don't freak out, I'm sure Voldie will take a while with the torture and information gathering so I'll have some time to think of an escape plan. I don't want you to try to find me, as Voldie is not stupid so I doubt you would be able to and the Order's resources are needed elsewhere.  
  
Obviously I was paranoid enough to write you this letter in case something happened so it goes without saying that I wrote them to the rest of the inner circle and some of my agents. Only the people in the headquarters will receive the letters, as the charm does not extend any farther so I spelled the secret drawer in my desk to open at your command. Just stand in front of my desk chair and say: 'Lightning of the griffins.' The drawer will open and the letters for my agents will be there. The names are clearly marked so when someone you don't know arrives ask them for their code name, show them my ring (which I left for you in the envelope. It will acknowledge that you are my chosen representative to both my spies and the rest of the Order. They will respect you, Draco), and ask for the password which is 'red griffin' (except for Slayer, her password is 'golden king'.) If they give the correct password give them the letter with their code name and wish them luck. If you still have some letters left, don't worry, some of the agents simply come when they please so I have loose assignments for them. Just put the letters back in the drawer.  
  
Take care of everyone for me, Draco. I know my trust in you is not amiss. You can do this. Everyone will help you and if there are some things on the following list that you can't do don't worry. Keeping everything going, watching over the agents, and taking care of everyone (and yourself) are the most important things.  
  
Take care,  
Harry'  
  
Draco was in shock. Harry was gone. He had to run the Order. What if Harry never came back? Draco looked at Harry's ring; the ring that identified him as the leader of the Order. It was beautiful. A golden band with a red dragon etched skilfully on the top and a band of light surrounding the dragon. Harry had crafted the ring himself and one for Draco as well. Draco's was silver with the dragon on the top and showed that he was Harry's second in command.  
  
Draco placed Harry's ring on his finger. It was warm but it felt... wrong. It belonged to Harry and no other. Draco decided to present someone else with his ring until Harry returned. After all he couldn't be the leader and second in command at the same time. But who to choose? Draco shrugged internally and made a mental note to think on it more later.  
  
Putting the first page of Harry's letter aside Draco started to read the list of duties he had to perform in Harry's absence. His mouth dropped open at the length of the list. After reading it through he started banging his head on the desk. That was how Salazar found him twenty minutes later.  
  
#############################################  
  
When Salazar woke he immediately tensed. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. Speaking of in the air... 'What the hell is a letter doing floating over my desk?' Salazar thought to himself. Curious he opened it and read:  
  
'Dear Salazar,  
  
If you are reading this letter I am gone. Most probably kidnapped. Don't try to find me. I need you to help Draco keep the Order going while I'm gone. Don't let him work himself to exhaustion. You know me so you probably know that I kept a lot of side projects and such secrets. I left instructions for Draco about them but I think they are more suited to your talents so try and keep up on those for me if you can. Go check on Draco after you read this because he is probably banging his head against something and there is no telling how long he's been doing it. Take care of everyone and yourself. Hope to see you soon.  
  
-Harry'  
  
'Shit' was the only thing that came to Salazar's mind after reading the letter. He knew Draco was extremely competent but he wasn't Harry. Harry was what kept everyone going. More than worrying about the Order, Salazar was worried about Harry. If Harry was kidnapped that meant Voldemort and that would not be pretty. Salazar wished he had told Harry how much he appreciated and admired him. He alone knew the hours Harry put in working for the Order.  
  
Salazar had been unable to sleep one night so he was going to the large Order kitchen for a snack and in doing so passed Harry's office. The door was slightly ajar letting the light from inside spill into the hallway. Thinking Harry had simply forgotten to turn off the light Salazar walked to the doorway and was about to go in when he noticed Harry at his desk scribbling furiously in a blue notebook with a black ball-point pen. (Harry had told him once that he preferred muggle writing supplies, as they were much more efficient.) A huge dusty book sat in front of him.  
  
Wondering what Harry was up to this time Salazar watched until Harry tottered over to his couch and fell into a troubled sleep. It was 4 AM and Harry was always up by 6:30. Frowning, Salazar wondered if this was a usual occurrence. Now that he thought about it Harry was always the last to go to his quarters and the first awake in the morning. He had never even seen Harry's quarters. When they planned their pranks it was always in his office or Salazar's rooms.  
  
To check his 'sleepless Harry theory' as Salazar called it he came to see if Harry was in the office every night for a week. Harry was always there, scribbling about something or other until around four when he collapsed on the couch. But he was always up by 7 at the latest and seemed to have more energy than everyone. It bothered Salazar who had come to see Harry as something of a younger brother but at the same time a twin. They both had the same fondness for pranks and other special projects, could speak Parseltounge (which was useful in planning things so no one else could understand), and could often be seen with matching, slightly maniacal looks when a prank was about to occur.  
  
Salazar wasn't sure when he had become so fond of Harry but he felt very protective of him. Perhaps Harry was a distant heir of his or maybe it was just because he was such a good person. Either way he hoped Harry would be back soon and decided to go check on Draco as Harry had asked him to.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Go on, tell her what you think!!!!!!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither I nor jess0007 own anything you recognise from the books.  
  
Two chapters in one update!!!!!! Go on, read and enjoy!!!!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Thanks to the red dragons order for a lot of the ideas on the list.  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter 3 .  
  
After falling through the portal Harry hit a cold, stone floor. Guessing he was in a cell he got up and looked around. He had been correct. The room was about as large as his office but completely crafted from stone except for the door. The door was a mesh of thick steel bars that only allowed small squares of light through. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling casting a slight glow throughout the room.  
  
"That's strange..." Harry muttered to himself. Voldemort using muggle technology was indeed strange but Harry abruptly realized why. There were magic dampening wards around his cell. Suddenly, the door swung open and Harry got an impression of a pale, snake-like face with evil, glowing red eyes before he blacked out from the pain in his scar.  
  
################################################  
  
When Salazar arrived in Draco's office he saw that Harry had been right; Draco was indeed banging his head against something, namely his desk. With a quick movement Salazar placed his hand where Draco's head would hit the hard, wooden desk the next time it came down. When Draco's head struck Salazar's hand he lifted his face to see who was there.  
  
Salazar saw the tears in the blonde's eyes. He knew Harry was Draco's best friend; the one person who had immediately placed trust in him despite years of animosity. Seeing that Draco had stopped his self-destructive behaviour Salazar removed his hand from the desk and sat in the chair in front of Draco's desk.  
  
He tried to smile at the young man and said, "Harry told me to come here right away because you would be banging your head on something."  
  
Draco gave the vampire a watery smile. "Well, Harry's always right," he responded. "I miss him already. I don't think I can do this."  
  
Salazar was rather surprised at Draco's admission and lack of confidence but it was a big responsibility and Harry was his best friend.  
  
"I miss him too, but Harry had faith in you Draco. You can do this and we will all help you. Harry will be back before you know it," he offered.  
  
"Thanks Salazar, but that's not completely what I meant. I don't think I can get through life without my best friend."  
  
The Founder didn't know what to say except to reiterate that Harry would be back and everyone would help Draco through this.  
  
"At least Harry tried to make this easier," Draco replied. "He left instructions for all the agents and a list of my new duties and he gave me his ring."  
  
Salazar looked at the golden ring that was now on Draco's right hand. It was the ultimate symbol of Harry's trust in Draco that he had left it for him. Salazar smiled to himself; Harry really was a genius. "I'm guessing it was the list of responsibilities that induced your head banging?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "You would have too if you had to do all the insane things on this list. When does Harry have time for all these things?"  
  
Salazar looked at the list which was even longer than he had thought it would be. "Well, for one thing he hardly sleeps more than two hours a night," Salazar answered. Seeing that Draco had no idea what he was talking about he continued, "I found out last week that Harry stays up working practically all night. I watched him for a full week and I was going to talk to him about it tonight. But I guess that won't be happening."  
  
"Why wouldn't he just split some of the work with us?" Draco questioned.  
  
"You know Harry, he probably thought everyone else had enough work to do. Plus, from the few hours I saw him sleep I figured that it's not very restful anyway. He even puts up silencing charms so no one can hear him scream."  
  
Draco looked as horrified. "We are going to have some words with him when he gets back."  
  
Salazar nodded absently. His mind flashed back to when he had first seen Harry have a nightmare.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the third night Salazar had spent watching Harry. He had worked until 4 as usual and fell onto the couch muttering a strong silencing charm. The vampire wondered what it was for. Salazar watched Harry as he slept. It was peaceful at first and Harry looked so innocent and happy that it almost broke Salazar's heart because he knew that soon the nightmares would start and Harry's face would shift to an expression of horror and sadness.  
  
After about ten minutes Salazar was about to go to his quarters for some rest of his own. A last glance back at Harry killed that idea. Harry had rolled off the couch and was now on the floor. Tears were pouring down his face and sweat was seeping through his shirt. Salazar saw Harry's mouth move in a silent scream and abruptly realized what the silencing charms were for.  
  
The founder had never heard Harry scream in either pain or fear but he could see from Harry's movements that it would be a heart-rending sound filled with pain, sadness, and despair. The screams stopped and it seemed that Harry was talking in his sleep. Salazar tried to lip read to find out what he was saying but only got a few words. 'Stop... Wormtail... NO!... Cedric, sorry... so sorry...Mum, Dad...'  
  
It was then that Harry woke up. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it tightly to his chest, breathing deeply to calm himself. Salazar felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him but he was frozen by what he had seen. By the time he regained movement in his limbs Harry was back in control. He got up off the floor, wiped his tears away with his sleeve rubbed the crook of his arm for some reason, and went over to his desk to continue working.  
  
Salazar walked slowly back to his quarters, thinking about what he had seen. Harry had so much pain in his life and he couldn't even get away from it in slumber. In fact, that seemed to make it worse. Salazar laid down on his bed but couldn't get to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Salazar had often wondered what Harry's dream had been about. He knew that Voldemort had murdered Harry's parents and Wormtail had betrayed them and framed Harry's godfather but who was Cedric? Why was Harry sorry? He decided to ask Draco.  
  
#########################################  
  
After Salazar told Draco about Harry's sleepless nights his eyes got a glazed look. Draco was about to say something when writing on the back of Harry's letter caught his eye. It was a P.S. and it read:  
  
'Hey Draco,  
  
Just some things I forgot. Since I gave you my ring I think you should give yours to someone else for the time being. I would suggest Salazar but it's your choice. Also, a lot of the special projects on my duty list for you fall into Salazar's areas of expertise and I think he will recognize some of the names of people I need you to check up on. Let him look at the list and I picked some things for him to work on. On a more depressing note I would like you to set up a small hospital room for me because I don't think I'll make it back unscathed.  
  
-Harry'  
  
Draco smiled slightly. Harry had already fixed his first problem; who to be the second in command. He had thought about Ron but dismissed him since he really wouldn't enjoy getting all the extra work. Not that Salazar would enjoy it but he would be better suited to handling it. Yes, Salazar was the perfect choice and he knew what some of the obscure things on the list meant. 'I mean how does Harry know all these people. I don't know half of them! Cian? Athan? Zev? Mayon? Bianca? And what the heck is a Sea Witch?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
The part about a hospital room was less encouraging but it was practical. Fingering his silver ring Draco looked up at Salazar who in turn was looking at him. Draco spoke first, "Salazar, would you be the second in command?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Salazar looked rather taken aback but then he smiled, "Sure, Draco. I'd be honoured."  
  
Draco smiled as well and handed Salazar his silver ring. The vampire placed it on his right hand but got the same feeling Draco had when he put on Harry's ring. It was wrong. He told Draco so but Draco assured him that it was just because the ring had been made for him and he had felt the same way with Harry's.  
  
"Moving on, I need some serious help with the list of duties," Draco stated. "In Harry's letter he said you might know some of the people and could take over some of the projects."  
  
"Sure, let me see," Salazar replied glancing down at the paper in front of him. In Harry's untidy scrawl it read:  
  
'Duties:  
  
-Give letters to agents - instructions in first part of your letter  
  
-Choose a second in command- *cough* Salazar *cough*  
  
-Organize missions - anything you feel would be helpful (research, spying, etc.)  
  
-Organize defences if you get news of an attack - I think Voldie may be occupied with me but it could be a diversion to weaken the Order.  
  
-Keep an eye on the movements of the Black Snakes Order - I have some spies in there. They send the information to my intelligence room. Oh, yeah, that would be in my office- right wall, touch the sneakoscope and say 'Blaise'  
  
-Watch out for Cian, Athan, and Zev - more specifically make sure Athan and Zev don't kill each other. Cian usually has good information about something. Have Salazar meet with them.  
  
-Tell Mayon and Bianca what happened if they come - that should get them to stop hunting me for awhile (don't worry they would never really hurt me, I don't think. It's not like they didn't need to get set up, honestly.) If they wanted to invite me to the wedding tell them to hold off until I'm back and I'll be there - by the way they are angels (Mayon is a Dark Angel but he's okay)  
  
-Talk to Eminor about the borders of the Elven Kingdom - I guard them  
  
-Keep Sirius and Severus from killing each other. You're going to have to enlist some help with that one - it's almost a full time job  
  
-If a leyrie comes show my ring quickly and say Arana- er... those would be big black dog-like creatures with red eyes and really sharp fangs. They are my spies in the Forbidden Forrest. Remember to show the ring quickly or they will attack. That would not be good. Same for Salazar if he has your ring.  
  
-Check-in on Dudley. He's in the Mental Institute of London. Have Neville take care of this.  
  
-If Shadow comes show him my ring. He will understand. If he cries collect the tears and give them to Severus then send him off to Hagrid.  
  
-Check in on Nick - he lives in a flat on Bridge St., Apt. 3, #7. Make sure he doesn't try to find me.  
  
-See to Sea Witches progress in search for Atlantis - go to the bank of the English Channel and say 'Seria'. Show her my ring and do it quickly. If she seems angry... RUN! Don't take Salazar with you on this one. I suggest Ron as backup.  
  
-Research - this is for Salazar, Hermione, and Remus, Herm and Remus already have projects. Salazar: go to my office, back wall, say 'secret projects' in Parseltounge - my office is yours until I'm back - look in the file cabinet under L, say Lupus Charm and Lightning Ring and the files will appear. You won't be able to get to the rest of my projects because you need to know what they are called. Those are my top priority anyway and I think you will find them interesting.  
  
-Check in on Cassar and Imir - they were at school during 5th year if you remember  
  
-Sirius - make sure he doesn't twist my kidnapping so it was his fault. I have no idea how he will do it but he is quite capable. Also make sure he doesn't try to find me.  
  
-Keep everyone out of trouble - well, that's not possible but you know what I mean.  
  
That's all I can think of right now. I can just hear you sputtering about me saying 'that's all.' Don't try to do everything yourself. You don't have to do all of it. Good Luck.  
  
-Harry'  
  
Salazar looked as if he were in shock. Draco could hear him muttering to himself. Cian, First Vampire... Athan... Zev... angels... Sea witches... leyries... Elven borders. Suddenly Salazar snapped out of it, said, "Oh my God," and started banging his head on the desk. Draco put his head in his hands.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Review and tell jess0007 what you think. Oh, and tell her to get a page at ff.net, I've been doing that for ages and still she doesn't listen to me!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither I nor jess0007 own anything from the books.  
  
Another chapter! WOOO, this girl works fast! Enjoy!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter Four .  
  
When Harry regained consciousness he wasn't in the stone cell. Instead he was lying on a large, comfortable bed with a red and silver bedspread. Off to his left he could hear people talking.  
  
"He's been asleep for an awfully long time." a soft female voice said.  
  
"Maybe we should try to wake him again." a deep male voice replied.  
  
Then an amused voice said, "I don't think we need to. He is awake."  
  
He didn't associate the voices with danger as he did with Voldemort's hissing voice so he allowed himself to relax slightly. Opening his emerald eyes Harry turned toward the voices and almost fell off the bed in surprise.  
  
In front of him stood two men and two women but it was the older man that caught his attention. A man he had only seen once before in a picture. He wore navy robes and hair long white hair and a beard. "Merlin's beard!" Harry cried.  
  
The others looked at him strangely but the man the comment was directed at simply chuckled. "Yes, that is what they say these days. Well Harry, you are in a mess. You see you are not really here with us. We can only speak to you when you are in a dream state. You were inadvertently pulled into this state when you lost consciousness. I suppose you'll have to thank Voldemort," he joked.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "now that you are here we can teach you how to return. But first I must introduce your other trainers. They are Godric Gryffindor," he pointed to the young brown haired man in scarlet who had piercing green eyes, "Rowena Ravenclaw," he inclined his head to a young woman with black hair, sky blue eyes, and blue robes, "and Helga Hufflepuff," he indicated a cheerful looking woman with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. Her robes were canary yellow.  
  
Harry was aware that his jaw had dropped but he couldn't seem to bring it back up. He was in the presence of the founders of Hogwarts, minus Salazar. He wondered why Salazar wasn't there but assumed it was because he wasn't dead yet. Snapping his jaw shut Harry got off the bed, bowed, and said, "Hello."  
  
The founders looked amused for some reason. Then Godric said, "No need to bow to us Harry. You are after all our heir."  
  
Harry was glad he was standing next to the bed because his knees gave way in shock and he sat down hard.  
  
"That was a bit blunt don't you think, Godric," Rowena commented sarcastically.  
  
Godric looked sheepish. "But it's true," he stated.  
  
Merlin looked amused and Harry turned his attention to him. "Er... Sir," he started, "what should I call you?"  
  
"Well Harry, you may call me Merlin. I guess I should inform you that you are my heir as well."  
  
Harry put his head in his hands. "I'm going insane," he whispered, "the founders and Merlin are my ancestors."  
  
Merlin laughed. "You're not insane Harry."  
  
Harry groaned, but then something occurred to him. "Merlin, is Salazar my ancestor as well?"  
  
"Salazar?" Helga interrupted. "You say that like you know him."  
  
"I do," Harry replied. "He's a good friend of mine. We enjoy pranking everyone and scaring people by talking in Parseltounge," he said nostalgically.  
  
"Really? You know Salazar?" Godric asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Harry repeated.  
  
"Is he okay? Tell us everything." Helga urged.  
  
"He's fine. He's part of the Order. Brought most of the vampires in Transylvania to our side. That's where we met. We do a lot of pranks together. I don't really know what he thinks of me but I consider him to be sort of like my twin brother. I left some of my projects for him to work on while I'm gone and he's set up to meet the first vampire and Athan and Zev. Wish I could see his face when that happens. He told me about why he left Hogwarts and about Helga he said and I quote 'that little woman was the funniest person I ever met, but with a terrible temper.' I miss him already."  
  
The founders looked sadly at him. "We know what you mean," Rowena said.  
  
"On a happier note," Merlin cut in, "Yes, Salazar is also your ancestor."  
  
Harry smiled. He had always felt close to Salazar. "Harry, what house were you in?" Godric asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Harry answered, "But only because I asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin. And when I talked to it again in fifth year it said I belonged in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Though I did pull the Gryffindor sword out of the hat in my second year."  
  
"Hmmm... that is curious. But I suppose you really would fit in any of the houses," Godric replied.  
  
"Harry," Merlin said, "We are going to be training you while you are here. But most importantly you must know how to get back to us. When you feel yourself falling asleep or fading into unconsciousness picture us in your mind and you should come here.  
  
You are very good at fighting but Godric will be able to teach you even more techniques. He will also teach you to use your beast-speaking ability better, lie detection, and lightning control. I know you are researching the Lightning Ring. Well, when you are done with your training you won't need it, though it with enhance your power.  
  
Rowena will instruct you archery as well as art and music, those are mostly for stress relief and I'm sure you will need them. The archery will help your relations with the elves if you ever visit their kingdom as Eminor gave you the power to do. All Elves admire proficiency with the bow. She will also teach you gymnastics, which will help your agility.  
  
Helga will teach you more about your healing abilities, pain control, and voice persuasion. She will also teach you muggle studies, basically like going through muggle school. It can be useful.  
  
And I will teach you dark magic theory. It will be very helpful to know the dark arts as Voldemort will use them against you. I will also teach you how to become a dragon animagus. I know you haven't been able to achieve that but Drake gave you the power when he died. You will also learn your final animagus form. The griffin is your true form but you can create a final form, which is an animal that has never been and never will be again after you. You can also learn shape shifting; an extension of your pretender ability. You can become anything you see.  
  
You will regain consciousness in a moment. You can still use some of your pain suppression techniques because they have more to do with the mind than magic. Goodbye for now, Harry."  
  
Harry felt the founders and Merlin slipping away then he felt the stone floor beneath him again and looked up into the face of a death eater holding a hot poker.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Go on mates, tell her what you think! Come on, you know you want to!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither I nor jess0007 own anything from the books.  
  
Another chapter! YAY!!!! Enjoy!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter 5 .  
  
The death eater with the hot poker had apparently delighted in burning strange designs in Harry's skin. But by far the worst part of the torture was when he had thrust the poker straight through Harry's left wrist leaving a gaping hole. Harry had simply glared at the man throughout the entire session unwilling to scream for the amusement of his captor.  
  
Harry felt himself slipping into darkness and quickly pictured his ancestors. Suddenly he was back on the silver and red bed with Merlin leaning over him. "Hello Harry, ready for your training?" he asked.  
  
Harry just groaned and sat up. He glanced at his arms but the burns were gone and his wrist was intact. Merlin saw his confusion and explained, "Here your physical injures have no manifestation, Harry. So let's get on with the training."  
  
Godric waved him over to what looked like a duelling room. Every sort of weapon lined the walls. Godric picked up a golden sword and told Harry to choose one as well. Harry picked up a silver sword with a green jade handle. It reminded him of Salazar but seemed to fit him well.  
  
Godric looked sadly at Harry's sword. "That was Salazar's. No one else has ever been able to use it but it suits you. I hear you are called 'deathdancer' so let's have a mock duel first." They faced each other and bowed. "Begin!" shouted Godric.  
  
Both weapons moved so quickly they seemed to be only gold or silver flashes. Harry and Godric twisted, lunged, and parried in what looked to be an elegant dance. Godric could see why Harry was called 'deathdancer' as he smoothly executed every move. After half an hour Godric called a draw and the duel came to a halt.  
  
"That was great Harry," Godric said gleefully, "I haven't had anyone to match me with the sword for the longest time. Salazar preferred the axe, Helga: daggers, and Rowena: bow and arrows. Let's see how you do with daggers. Helga, come here!"  
  
Helga walked over and immediately knew what Godric wanted her to do. She picked up two gold-white daggers. Harry chose some that were a mix of blue and silver. They faced off and began. This time the thrusts and blocks were more abrupt due to the weapons but the duellers were evenly matched and Godric was about to call a draw when Harry used a twist-spin kick to knock Helga off balance. In a second he had his daggers across her throat.  
  
Godric clapped enthusiastically, "Adding martial arts, nice touch." Helga bowed to Harry, congratulated him, and left. "Okay, I don't think you need much help in fighting, so I'll just show you some techniques and how to defend against them," Godric commented. He spent the next 45 minutes demonstrating and Harry picked it up quickly.  
  
Next, Harry went to Rowena. She had decided to teach him gymnastics first but since Harry was already incredibly agile all she had to do was show him the movements. In no time Harry was doing flips, handsprings, walkovers, and ariels. Rowena smiled proudly and led him to a piano. She taught him to read notes and the keys on the piano then left him to his own devices.  
  
At first Harry slowly and laboriously picked his way along the keys but it soon became easy and his fingers flowed smoothly as if he had been playing for years. He was running through Beethoven when Rowena returned to check his progress. The founders were astounded by Harry's advancement in everything but Merlin only smiled, a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
Helga quickly took Harry through voice control since he had a natural talent for it. They also covered pain control. Harry did this easily as well since he had rather a lot of practice.  
  
Merlin taught Harry to become a dragon animagus. It was simple but as he had never been able to accomplish it before he hadn't tried after Drake's death. Harry's dragon form looked almost exactly like Drake aside from the lightning scar and green eyes but it made sense since Drake had given him the gift.  
  
Merlin also instructed Harry in shape shifting. It was like his pretender ability but without having to make up a background and he could only become a thing that already existed so he would have to be carefully about copying people lest they show up while he was impersonating them. Harry winked at Merlin and became his twin. Walking over to the founders he asked, "What do you think of young Harry's progress?"  
  
They looked at him strangely. "Merlin, we already discussed this. It is astounding," Godric replied.  
  
"You really think so?" Harry questioned shifting back to himself. The founders started to laugh hysterically. Godric was on the ground, Helga was doubled over clutching her stomach, and Rowena had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Helga got herself under control first and explained, "That is exactly like something Salazar would have done."  
  
Harry smiled evilly at her. "Yes, I'm sure we will have a lot of fun with this when I get back."  
  
##################################################  
  
When Hermione ran into Draco's office and saw Draco and Salazar looking so downcast she knew that Harry was really gone. Clutching his letter even more tightly in her fist she sat down next to Salazar and started to cry. Hearing her, Draco decided that he had to pull everything together. Harry had trusted him.  
  
"Hermione," he said gently, "Can you go wake up the rest of the inner circle? Have them come to the conference room as soon as possible. We will meet you there." Hermione nodded and ran off down the hallway.   
  
Within ten minutes the inner circle, in various states of awareness, had assembled. When they heard the words 'Harry is gone' they immediately snapped to attention. Hermione handed those who had been half-asleep the letters she had found in their rooms.  
  
After Sirius finished his he looked stricken and said, "I don't care what Harry says we have to find him."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Harry is right. There is no way we could find where he is being kept. We will just have to trust him to get out of this on his own." Seeing Sirius was about to argue Draco continued, "Those were Harry's orders. I will follow them and you will follow mine." He showed Sirius Harry's ring and he went silent.  
  
"Good. While Harry is gone he has entrusted me with his duties. He left instructions for most of you. Neville, you will check on Dudley." Neville nodded. "Sirius and Severus, you will refrain from killing each other, Ron will be coming with me to see the Sea Witches, and Hermione and Remus are to continue their research.  
  
Also, Salazar will be second in command and is doing research as well as meeting with the vampires. I will check up on all of Harry's agents and Sirius, if you will listen to this quote I will have one less item on this insanely long list.  
  
Sirius looked puzzled so Draco pushed on, "item 17: Sirius- make sure he doesn't twist my kidnapping so it was his fault. I have no idea how he will do it but he is quite capable. Also, make sure he doesn't try to find me." Everyone smiled at how well Harry knew Sirius.  
  
"Okay, one last thing if anyone sees agents, vampires, griffins, Angels, scary black dogs, Elves, or dwarfs please direct them to me."  
  
Ron and Sirius laughed. Draco raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't kidding," he stated. Ron and Sirius paled. "Alright, everyone get to work." The circle broke apart and each person went to work on their respective task. Draco consulted the list of duties again and decided to visit Nick.  
  
###################################################  
  
So the days continued. Harry was tortured though a variety of cuts, burns, general beatings, Crucios, and anything else the death eaters could come up with. Voldemort made a few appearances to taunt Harry and attempt to extract information, but as he never got any he became increasingly frustrated. Voldemort had let it slip that they were in a fortress somewhere in Russia. Harry filed the information away for later use.  
  
Harry was advancing through his training very quickly. Godric had finished teaching him Lie Detection, which had proved useful already when Voldemort tried to bring Harry to despair by telling him the Order had been destroyed and all his friends were dead. They were now working on Lightning Control.  
  
Rowena had taught Harry archery which he enjoyed thoroughly. He could hit the bull's eye every time so Rowena had given him the task of crafting his own bow and arrows. Harry had decided to use holly, the same wood as his wand and since he could transform into a griffin he used his feathers for the balances at the end of the arrows. He created the arrow tips by changing into a phoenix, crying, and then freezing the tears with his water elemental ability; thus making a substance harder than diamond.  
  
Rowena had also been teaching Harry art but it was a talent he already possessed. Harry had never shown anyone the numerous sketches he drew but he had created a likeness of everyone in the inner circle in his sketchpad. The pictures were so life-like they almost seemed to move despite not being enchanted as wizarding pictures were. So Rowena had given Harry paints, brushes, clay, sketching pencils, canvas, and paper and allowed him to work on whatever he wanted.  
  
With the paint and canvas Harry made a painting of Hogwarts that the founders greatly admired. Using the clay he fashioned a beautiful unicorn figurine that he planned to give to Blaise when he returned. Harry painted the unicorn pure white with flecks of gold on its coat and silver stands in its mane and tail. The horn was made of opal and the hooves were ebony.  
  
But his last project was the one Harry was most proud of. It was a large colour sketch of Salazar that he intended to give the founders as a thank you gift for all their help. He had captured the essence of Salazar perfectly, from the flowing emerald robes to the mischievous smile on his face and the ever-present sparkle in his eyes. He had hidden the picture and moved on to learning the guitar. This came as naturally as the piano so he soon had learned the drums and violin as well.  
  
Helga had finished teaching him the extent of his healing abilities and they had begun muggle studies. Harry was learning physics, biology, geometry, algebra, chemistry, statistics, literature, history, technology, anatomy, geology, and any other miscellaneous things Helga felt he should know.   
  
Harry had also been attempting to transform into his final animagus form. He had been working straight for several hours and was getting frustrated. He had managed to change his hand into a strange gold/red paw but that was all. 'It would probably be easier if I had any idea what I'll turn into,' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt himself changing. His body lengthened and sprouted a tail. His hands became paws and his senses became even more acute. Harry could see the founders and Merlin gaping at him and opened his mouth to ask what he was but a loud growl came out instead.  
  
He prowled over to the mirror and almost yelped at the sight. Gazing back at him was a creature that looked roughly like a jaguar but its fur seemed to be made of fire with lightening streaking across it. Out of his paws long golden claws that appeared to be solidified light extended. His eyes remained the same glittering emerald but with fire and lightening flashing in their depths. The lightning scar that made him so famous was scratched into his left ear.  
  
Harry quickly pictured himself and became human again. After a minute of shocked silence Godric said, "Wow!" Harry turned toward him to agree but felt himself sliding back into consciousness.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Well, tell her what you think. Go on!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither I nor jess0007 own anything you recognise from the books.  
  
Another chapter!!!! YAY!!!! Enjoy it as much as I did!  
  
###########################################################################  
  
The Disappearance . Chapter Six .  
  
Back at the Red Dragons Order things were going as well as could be expected with the leader missing. Draco had been performing his new role admirably but he just wasn't Harry.  
  
After the inner circle conference where they discussed Harry's disappearance Draco had gone to visit Nick, Harry's self proclaimed little brother. Nick had almost broken down when Draco told him what happened but not long afterward he flew into a rage about the fact that they weren't trying to find Harry.  
  
So Draco had dragged Nick to the Red Dragon's Headquarters where he could keep an eye on him. He gave Nick a room that looked to be fully furnished but unlived in, not knowing that it was Harry's quarters. After all, no one had ever really been there, not even Harry, except for a few times.  
  
Draco slumped back to his office and went straight to the intelligence room saying the password, 'Blaise'. Saying the name made Draco almost slam his head on the desk (again). 'Why is Harry so obsessed with keeping secrets?' he wondered to himself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
An agent had arrived. Draco showed them Harry's ring and noticed their sudden gasp. "What is your code name and password?" he prompted.  
  
A slightly shaking voice came from under the agent's dark hood, "Slayer. And my password is golden king."  
  
'So this is Slayer,' Draco thought. He had wondered why the agent had a different password than all the others. The stranger looked to be a woman from the stature and voice. Shrugging internally, he handed over the letter labelled Slayer.  
  
Unlike the other agents, this one tore open the letter as soon as she received it, not caring that Draco was still standing there. Deciding it was best not to leave an agent to their own devices in the middle of the headquarters, Draco waited.  
  
The figure clapped a hand to their mouth and silent sobs shook the slender body as she continued to read. Draco assumed she was a rather good friend of Harry's to have this reaction. The woman cut through Draco's thoughts by lowering her hood and revealing the tear streaked face of...  
  
"Blaise Zabini!" Draco cried. She nodded and threw herself into his arms crying into his shoulder. Draco patted her on the back hesitantly. He was at a loss. Why was she an agent? How well did she know Harry? What had happened to her after she disappeared at the end of fifth year?  
  
The sobs were slowly subsiding and the girl extracted herself from Draco's arms blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, Draco. But Harry's missing and I just needed some comfort. From everything he's told me about you I sort of feel like you're my best friend too."  
  
Draco was shocked. "Whoa, back up. Exactly how well do you know Harry?"  
  
A brief look of hurt shot across Blaise's face before it was replaced by understanding. "He hasn't told you about me." She said it as a statement instead of a question. Draco shook his head. Blaise smiled. "I suppose I can understand why," she said, "he is extremely protective of me. But as for your question, I know Harry very well. We have been friends since the summer after fourth year."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. He was willing to bet not even Ron and Hermione knew that Harry had been friends with Blaise. "But here's the kicker," Blaise continued; she paused to see how her silence after such as statement would affect Draco. Harry would have been proud of her teasing skill. Draco tried to look patient but Blaise could see the curiosity and slight annoyance behind it.  
  
She cleared her throat, "I am Harry's girlfriend," she stated casually. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he slid down the wall he had been leaning against until he was in a sitting position. Blaise knelt beside him.  
  
Suddenly his head shot up. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. "I should have figured this out. His password to the intelligence room is 'Blaise' and sometimes he gets this dreamy look in his eyes. I thought he was just thinking up new pranks or something." He tilted his head back to hit it against the wall only to have it stopped by Blaise's hand.  
  
"How long have you and Harry been going out? It's either been a while or he considers me and my mannerisms a good conversation topic."  
  
Blaise smiled at him. "We have been going out for a little over a year and actually he does consider you a good conversation piece. You are his best friend you know."  
  
Draco stared at her. "Over a year," he muttered. Then what she said caught up to him. "I'm Harry's best friend?"  
  
"He has a few but your right up there with them," she replied.  
  
Draco smiled his first genuine smile since Harry was kidnapped. "Harry's my best friend too."  
  
"I never would have believed those words would ever come out of your mouth back at Hogwarts," Blaise laughed. Draco smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I should go..." she stopped when a large black dog that was certainly not Sirius came around the corner.  
  
Draco froze even though he knew he should just show Harry's ring and say 'Arana.' The creature was like nothing he had ever seen before and it looked very dangerous. Light bounced off its sleek black coat and it bared pointed teeth. Glowing red eyes bore into him as sharp claws clicked against the stone floor.  
  
He glanced over at Blaise but she calmly raised a hand toward the leyrie showing a silver ring. The creature bowed its head to her and continued toward Draco. His hand shook as he lifted it to reveal Harry's ring. The dog growled but Draco forced himself to say, "Arana."  
  
The growling stopped and understanding flashed in the leyrie's dark eyes. It bowed its head in sorrow and apology and ran back in the direction it had come.  
  
Blaise looked over at Draco who still seemed to be in shock. "Haven't you ever seen a leyrie?" she asked. "They visit Harry all the time." Draco shook his head. "Then how did you know what to do?" Blaise pressed.  
  
"Harry told me if I ever saw a large black dog like that to show his ring and say 'Arana', but I have never seen one before. Why did it acknowledge you after you showed that ring?"  
  
"Harry gave me this ring," she responded, "he called it my 'girlfriend ring' and said it should keep the guys away and as an added bonus if I ever was cornered by a dangerous looking creature and had no idea what to do I should show it and it might help. But, anyway, I've meet leyries before. They visit Harry sometimes."  
  
"When do you visit Harry?" Draco questioned. "How come no one's ever seen you?"  
  
"That's probably because Harry comes to me. And it would be during the night for you so that's why you didn't notice," Blaise answered anticipating his next question.  
  
"Where do you live, then?"  
  
"America. Draco, do you think I could stay here at the headquarters? I'd like to be here when Harry comes back and maybe I could help you with some things. Harry didn't give me anything to do in his letter."  
  
"That would be great, Blaise," Draco replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
##############################################  
  
After a particularly brutal torture session Harry found himself back with his ancestors. He had come to treasure the time not only because of the new things he learned but also because he enjoyed the company of the founders and Merlin. Harry could understand why Salazar got a sad look in his eyes every time they talked about his long gone friends.  
  
Speaking of Salazar, he was the reason Harry was at this moment rolling on the ground laughing. "Salz and Godric actually did that?" Harry asked. He had picked up the founder's pet name for Salazar after all their stories about him. There was a lot of good blackmail material, especially because they had pictures though Harry had no idea how they got them since as far as he knew cameras had yet to be invented back then.   
  
Rowena, Godric, and Helga had just finished telling Harry a particularly funny story where Salazar and Godric had pranked Helga. They had turned her skin and hair silver and gold and charmed her robes to look like a colourful clown suit. Helga, however, couldn't see the changes and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with all the Hogwarts students there.  
  
After Rowena had calmed down and stopped laughing she told Helga what had been done and the Hufflepuff had immediately started in on Godric and Salz. This only made them laugh harder since her voice sounded like she had just swallowed a lot of helium. Their laughter stopped when she hexed them, giving them tentacles.  
  
"Okay, story time is over," Rowena said through her laughter.  
  
Godric and Harry pouted but moved over to a sitting area when Merlin was waiting for them. "Harry, we are all very proud of your final animagus form," Merlin said while the others nodded. "Since it is an animal that has never existed before you will need to come up with a name for it."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. What could you call a large cat made of fire and lightning? "Well, I was thinking of calling it a Light Cat. Not very original but it seems to fit."  
  
"Yes, it does fit. Very well Harry, congratulations on being the one and only Light Cat to ever to walk the planet."  
  
Harry smiled and thanked him. "So what else do you want to teach me?" he asked. "I think I've finished everything you specified when you first told me what I would learn."  
  
"Yes, you finished everything quite quickly Harry. I can't really think of anything else but perhaps the founders can give you some fun things to do. That last Death Eater knocked you out pretty hard so I think you'll be with us for a while," Merlin answered.  
  
The founders smiled. "I already have some stuff planned out," Rowena said. "Everyone can help though," she continued seeing Godric and Helga looking downcast. They had all become very fond of Harry during his stay. He was like Salazar with a bit of each of them mixed in and his own spark.  
  
The other founders immediately perked up and Rowena led everyone over to a grassy area. A coal black unicorn stood majestically in front of them. His silvery white horn looked both beautiful and deadly and shone with an inner light. Blue eyes watched them warily and obsidian hooves pawed the ground. On his back graceful black/silver wings were folded and perfectly matched his tail and mane.  
  
Harry felt a strange connection to the amazing creature and moved in front of it bowing. Using his beast-speech ability, which Godric had helped him perfect he said: "Hello, my name is Harry. Who are you?"  
  
The creature looked a bit startled that a human had spoken but quickly recovered and responded. "I have no name. Not until the one I bond with chooses one for me." With that the unicorn bowed his head and a bright light shot out of his horn and into Harry's heart. Harry felt as if some part of him that had been missing was finally returned and looked into the eyes of the black unicorn.  
  
"Your name shall be Midnight, my friend," Harry said knowing that the unicorn had just bonded with him. Midnight whinnied his approval of the name and Harry climbed onto his back.  
  
The founders stood off to the side gawking as Harry leapt smoothly onto the back of the unicorn and rode off at a fantastic speed. "Rowena, did you expect this to happen?" Godric asked. Rowena shook her head weakly.  
  
"I just wanted to teach him about war unicorns and see if it would let him have a ride since he is so good with animals. They bonded, Godric. That's supposed to be impossible. Even normal unicorns rarely bond with humans."  
  
"Well, no one ever said Harry was normal," Godric replied smiling.  
  
"Yes, Harry is very special," Helga agreed.  
  
The founders looked back to see Harry and the unicorn but saw nothing but open fields. "Look!" Helga cried pointing at the sky. The other two lifted their heads to see Harry and the war unicorn flying high above them and looking as if they were having the time of their lives. Slowly they made the pair made their way down to the founders and Harry easily jumped to the ground.  
  
He strode over with a huge grin on his face but it faltered when he sensed something was wrong. Whistling he called Midnight over to meet his ancestors. The unicorn immediately came and Harry stroked his silky mane. "What's the matter?" he asked his teachers.  
  
The founders snapped their jaws closed and proceeded to tell Harry how rare it was to bond with a unicorn. Harry gaped for a bit but took it in stride and asked Midnight if he would take the founders for a ride. Midnight agreed after looking intently into each of the three's eyes. He took Helga and Rowena at the same time and while they were gone Godric informed Harry all about war unicorns.  
  
Helga and Rowena came back looking exhilarated. "Well, Harry obviously knows how to ride," Rowena said dryly, "so what do you want to do now Harry?"  
  
"Well, I don't think Godric will appreciate what I want to learn next so why don't you take a long ride on Midnight," Harry said turning to Godric.  
  
Godric looked puzzled. "What do you want to do?" he asked curiously.  
  
Harry smiled. "Cook," he replied.  
  
"Ahhh!" Godric screamed running toward Midnight.  
  
Rowena, Helga, and Harry laughed. "I think that's a great idea, Harry," Helga stated while Rowena nodded.  
  
"I already know a lot about cooking from living with the Dursley's but I would love to learn some different dishes from your time period. Maybe we could make some of Godric's favourites to show that cooking isn't evil and you could teach me some of Salz's favourites so I can make them for him when I get back."  
  
"Brilliant as always Harry," Rowena said fondly leading him over to a kitchen area. "I can give you a copy of my cookbook and it's already separated into sections with each of our favourite dishes."  
  
So the two women and Harry started to cook the different foods and laugh over more Salz stories. Before long Godric was attracted by the smell of his favourite meals and made his way hesitantly into the kitchen. Seeing the scrumptious cuisine he launched himself at the table and began devouring it.  
  
Rowena and Helga sighed but Harry smiled evilly. Suddenly, Godric turned into a canary and the others burst into peals of merriment. When Godric turned back into himself he was laughing too. "What the heck was that?" he questioned. Rowena and Helga looked at Harry wanting to know as well.  
  
Harry beamed. "That was a canary cream. Invented by the Weasley twins. They are prank geniuses; almost as good as Salz and I. I funded their shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes' so I get unlimited access to the goods."  
  
"You are just like Salz. He always enchanted the food." Helga said. They all laughed over more memories and resumed eating when Harry assured them there were no more tricks.  
  
#################################################  
  
Okay, I think I took the war unicorn bonding from another story I read so sorry about that. Harry should escape in a couple chapters. Should he appear hurt on his desk at the Red Dragons order between Salazar and Draco or heal himself elsewhere and just come waltzing in one day? Review and tell me what you think.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Go on and tell her what you think. Oh, and tell her to get a place at fanfiction.net as well.  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	7. Chapter 7

SHE'S BACK!!!!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND ENJOY!!!!  
  
############################################################  
  
Harry was rather surprised that he hadn't been dragged back to where his body really resided (Voldemort's dungeons) yet but he wasn't complaining. He and the Founders, minus Salazar, were having a great time.  
  
They had just finished a two on two game of Quidditch, which ended in a spectacular catch of the snitch by Harry. Before that the Founders had taught Harry all kinds of other wizarding games as well as muggle ones. Harry particularly enjoyed football (soccer) and could now see the appeal Dean found in the sport.  
  
Currently the four were sitting around talking about Salazar as they often did. "Did you know his Birthday is coming up soon, Harry?" Godric asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Is it really? How old will he be?"  
  
"Yep," Godric replied, "It's on November 3rd, so nine days from now. As for how old he is..." Godric looked like he was racking up the numbers in his head. After a few minutes, "I've got it!" he exclaimed, "Salazar will be 1,231 this year," he got out before collapsing in hysterics.  
  
Harry stared at Godric open-mouthed for a moment before joining him on the ground. "I am going to have so much fun with this information," he sputtered.  
  
"Now Harry, you shouldn't make fun of people's old age," Rowena chided but she had a smile on her face. Helga just shook her head in gentle exasperation.  
  
Harry had a sudden thought and sat up. "Hey, if I get out of here by then I can throw him a surprise party!" he said excitedly. "He will have no idea and I can taunt him with my omniscience for a while."  
  
The others laughed. "I want to come too!" Godric pouted.  
  
"Maybe we can find a spell that allows spirits to come back to the living realm for a bit," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Great idea, Harry," Godric crowed enthusiastically. "Rowena, can I use some of your books?" he asked.  
  
Ravenclaw looked astonished. "Godric," Rowena started hesitantly, "did you just ask me if you could read some of my books?" she finished weakly.  
  
Godric only nodded. Rowena looked at Helga for confirmation. The Hufflepuff Founder nodded as well looking slightly shocked. "Of course you can!" Rowena cried, "I never thought I would see the day when YOU asked me to borrow my BOOKS."  
  
Godric looked a little offended but nevertheless followed Rowena to a door Harry had never seen before. Harry and Helga trailed along behind, amused.  
  
Rowena pushed open the ornate wooden door and Harry gasped. The entire room, which was about as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, was completely crammed full of books. He was sure that Hermione would be jumping up and down in excitement if she were here.  
  
Godric too seemed as if he had never seen the place and Harry laughed. "Well Godric, why don't you look for a spell, I'm sure it's in here somewhere, and the ladies and I can do the planning."  
  
"Alright," Godric answered and started to wander down the first gigantic aisle.  
  
"Let's get to work shall we?" Harry prompted the others.  
  
################################################### Back at the Red Dragons Order Headquarters Draco was attempting to sort through the rather amazing amount of information in Harry's personal intelligence room.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on the office door. Glad for a diversion, Draco hurried over and opened the door. The five beings that stood on the threshold made his jaw drop.  
  
He had thought that Harry was only kidding when he had said in his letter that angels and vampires might stop by. And not just any angels and vampires, among them were a dark angel and the very first vampire.  
  
He was startled out of his stupor when the dark angel began to speak, "Hello. I'm Mayon. We're looking for Harry. Isn't this his office?" Draco nodded soundlessly. "Good," Mayon continued, "because I have yet to 'thank' him for setting me up with Bianca." But his voice held no animosity and he smiled at the female angel at his side.  
  
Draco mentally slapped himself to get out of his daze. "Actually," he said, surprised at how strong his voice sounded, "Harry isn't here."  
  
The five beings looked surprised. "Where is he?" the oldest vampire, Cian, asked worriedly.  
  
Draco bowed his head. "He was kidnapped," he said softly showing them Harry's ring.  
  
There was a collective gasp. "Oh no!" Bianca cried a tear falling down her cheek. Mayon pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Why do you have his ring?" one of the younger vampires, Athan, asked.  
  
"I'm Harry's second-in-command," Draco answered. "He thought something might happen to him so he left some instructions and he gave me his ring so I could lead the Order until he returns."  
  
"Oh, you're Draco," Athan said.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied puzzled.  
  
"Harry has told us about you," the vampire explained.  
  
"Oh," the blonde said eloquently.  
  
"Well anyway," Mayon said looking downcast, "Bianca and I came to invite Harry to our wedding. I hope he gets back soon, I wanted to ask him if he would be my best man."  
  
Draco and the vampire's mouths dropped at this. "I thought you were mad at Harry for setting you and Bianca up," Cian said.  
  
"I got over it," Mayon stated.  
  
"Oh!" Draco exclaimed slapping his hand to his forehead. "I totally forgot, Harry left me this list and there was something about you two on it," Draco said, pointing to the angels. "Hold on a second." He summoned the list of duties and read off the part about the two angels.  
  
"Tell Mayon and Bianca what happened if they come - that should get them to stop hunting me for awhile (don't worry they would never really hurt me, I don't think. It's not like they didn't need to get set up, honestly). If they wanted to invite me to the wedding tell them to hold off until I'm back and I'll be there - by the way they are angels (Mayon is a dark angel but he's okay)."  
  
Mayon and Bianca smiled. "Harry knows us too well," Bianca said.  
  
Mayon nodded. "If Harry isn't here I guess we should get going. Alert us when he's back won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Draco responded. "Does Harry know how to reach you?"  
  
"Yes he does," Bianca replied. Turning she took Mayon's hand, they bid the vampires goodbye and walked out the headquarters followed by the awed and curious gazes of many Order members.  
  
Draco glanced down at the list of duties and almost smacked his forehead again. Looking up at the three vampires he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be the vampires Cian, Athan, and Zev would you?"  
  
They smiled at him. "Yes we would. Did Harry leave a note about us as well?" Athan questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact he did," Draco laughed. "Watch out for Cian, Athan, and Zev - more specifically make sure Athan and Zev don't kill each other. Cian usually has good information about something. Have Salazar meet with them," he read.  
  
"Oh, we get to meet Salazar," Athan said excitedly. "Harry told us all about him too. Maybe he can teach me some more pranks to play on Zev."  
  
"Shut up," Zev said vehemently, remembering a prank Harry had taught Athan that resulted in rather a lot of humiliation. Being turned into a watermelon is, after all, not the most dignified thing to happen to one of the first vampires ever.  
  
"Make me," Athan taunted sticking out his tongue at Zev.  
  
"Maybe I will," Zev growled.  
  
"Now I see what Harry meant about them trying to kill each other," Draco whispered to Cian. The older vampire nodded but the others heard as well and quieted. "I'll go get Salazar, then," Draco said walking back into Harry's office.  
  
He went to the back wall and knocked. Almost immediately it opened revealing a rather pissed off looking Salazar. Surprised, Draco stepped back. Seeing this, Salazar softened. "Sorry Draco, I'm just getting absolutely nowhere on these projects and I'm becoming very frustrated."  
  
"That's alright. How about you take a break? As it happens I've got something else for you to do," Draco smirked.  
  
"Okaaay," Salazar said, confused.   
  
Draco led him to the door and shoved him out saying, "They're waiting for you."   
  
Salazar was about to ask who when he caught sight of the vampires in front of him. "Cian... Athan, Zev," he choked out.  
  
Cian smirked and held out a hand. "So you are Salazar. Harry has told us all about you but from your reaction I would hazard a guess that he hasn't told you about us."  
  
Salazar took the extended hand and wordlessly shook his head.  
  
"So," Athan said. "Can you teach me some pranks?"  
  
Apparently these were the magic words. Salazar smiled and reverted to his old self, which reminded the vampires forcibly of Harry. At this thought they became a bit depressed.  
  
Noticing, Salazar asked: "What's the problem?"  
  
"It's just that you remind us of Harry," Cian remarked.  
  
"Oh," Salazar said, deflating a bit himself. "Well, don't worry too much, he's a smart kid. I'm sure he'll be back soon. So why are you here?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry, Harry's disappearance distracted us from our mission. We came to tell Harry that there is a possibility of an attack on Diagon Alley tomorrow evening. We aren't sure about the source but we thought it better to inform you anyway."  
  
"A good idea. Thank you. I'll make sure to tell Draco so he can organize some security."  
  
"Your welcome. We should leave. Will you inform us when Harry returns?" Cian asked.  
  
"Certainly," Salazar reassured him.  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," Salazar replied. Athan smiled at him and Zev nodded before they hastened after Cian.  
  
Salazar, slightly dazed, walked back into Harry's office. Closing the door, he leaned back against it muttering "first vampires..." Laughter alerted him to the fact that he was not alone and someone found his situation funny.   
  
Glancing up he spotted Draco looking at him with obvious amusement. "Did you enjoy your meeting?" the blonde asked innocently.  
  
Salazar put his head in his hands. "I'm not sure whether I should hurt you now or wait until Harry is back so I can deal with the both of you at the same time," he groaned.   
  
################################################  
  
Harry, Rowena, and Helga were beginning to plan when Harry felt himself being pulled back to his body. He just had time to tell them what was happening before he found himself in his cell again.  
  
Looking at the number of Death Eaters surrounding him with wands drawn Harry concluded that he would be back with the Founders in record time. He was right.  
  
All ten Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus Curse on him at the same time. Harry felt himself slipping back into blissful unconsciousness but not before a slightly blurred thought crossed his mind. If there were magic dampening wards around his cell, and he knew there were, how were the Death Eaters able to cast the curse?  
  
#################################################  
  
My sad attempt at a cliffie. Anyway, I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but school has been taking up a lot of my time. I'll try to do better on the next chapter and I think Harry will escape next time too. Please review!  
  
################################################################  
  
Wonderful, ain't it?! Review!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


End file.
